Kissing You
by Demoness of Evil
Summary: Set before Naruto is Born. He always ask her for a date, but she's always busy. Will she make time for him now? Oneshot. MinatoxKushina. -was titled Dates For Kissing, but I changed it.-


Ok so before you read this, I'm not that certain on these characters personality but I think that's why we have fanfiction, so Minato kinda acts like Naruto, while Kushina acts a little subdued, and not as tomboyish as they say she is… but also may I say that they said as she got older she got more level-headed, where as Minato since he was always serious may have started to goof off a bit on his days off, so there.

XxXxX

"So whaddya say?" Blonde hair burst into Kushina Uzumaki's vision.

"I say no" Minato's face fell as she said the words.

"Come on" his persistent was cute, but she had work to do.

"No, Minato-san I have to work" her voice was music to his ears and he smiled.

"So we'll go out after work, how about 7?" his smile was contagious and Kushina couldn't help but smile back at him.

"No, I have to go home then Minato-san" she kept walking and eventually she reached the Hokage building.

"7?" he tried again hopefully. Kushina smiled not knowing what to do with him.

"Goodbye Minato-san" she said kindly and gracefully entered the building. Minato slouched against the building and let a deep sigh escape him. He'd like Kushina-san since the day he'd saw her at the academy, but she was always studying, or at least it had seemed that way. He'd asked her out on more then one occasion, but for one reason or another she'd always gently turned him down. She never got upset at him; she'd just kind of rejected him kindly and was on her way.

XxXxX

Kushina's eyes passed the window on her way to put a scroll away. A head of blonde hair caught her eye and she stopped. She smiled slightly to see that Minato-san had not gone home yet and that he was sitting on a stool at Ichiraku, eating a bowl of ramen. A soft laugh trickled from her lips.

"Did you say something Kushina-senpai?" asked her student Mei Ueda. She was a new Chunin and she was working towards being a sort of secretary to the Hokage. Mei was a shy girl, with beautiful brown hair to her shoulders. It was a shame, Kushina thought that she kept it in a tight high pony tail, and her bangs covered one of her pretty emerald eyes. Kushina sighed and stepped toward Mei. Carefully she graced Mei's face and moved the girl's bangs back.

"No Mei, I was merely thinking. You should let your hair down once and a while" Kushina smiled softly at the girl and she in response offered a small smile back.

"Oh, well my hair isn't as pretty as yours Kushina-senpai" the small girl mumbled into the scroll she held. Kushina gently took the scroll from the girl and placed it into a cubby.

"Oh Mei, hmm it's getting late you should go on home, I'll cover the rest of it" her voice was soft a motherly, and Mei's visible eye light up and she smiled.

"Thank you Kushina-senpai. I will see you tomorrow then?" she asked as she grabbed her bag. Kushina nodded and soon Mei had exited.

"That was nice of you" a voice spoke from the window. Kushina jumped in surprise, reaching a hand to her heart.

"Minato-san you are going to give me a heart attack someday" she said as the radical beating of her heart slowed. Minato sat on the windows ledge smiling, his beautiful cerulean blue eyes squinted close and a small chuckle escaped him.

"Like that'll ever happen it's so hard to find you with your guard down" he said and his eyes opened mirth in them. Kushina didn't try to stop the smile that appeared on her face. Minato grabbed his heart in a mock heart attack.

"You're the one who's going to give me a heart attack, with that beautiful smile of yours" he said and sat up straight again. Kushina brought her hand up to her lips and laughed softly into them. Minato watched as Kushina's eyes light up with her laughter and let a soft smile appear on his face.

"Minato-san why haven't you gone home yet? I'm sure tailing me isn't what you should be doing on your day off" Kushina picked up a few scrolls and placed them in an empty cubby. Minato watched as Kushina handled the scrolls with care. The aging torn scrolls held the history of Konoha, and all the inner workings of the village.

"I couldn't just let you walk home by yourself at night, could I?" his smooth responses made her laugh and his eyes twinkled.

"Minato-san I'm a Jonin, I can handle myself" she replied after her fit of laughter ran its course.

"Well, let's just say it'll give me a better peace of mind to know that you get home safely" he stated as he stepped into the room. Just having him in the room made it feel smaller and Kushina felt her heart race, she tried to cover the blush she felt come to her face. His cerulean blue eyes twinkled and he stepped closer still. Kushina couldn't help but take a step back, which made her hit the wall of cubbies and scrolls fell all over the floor. It took Kushina a minute to respond and soon she was on her knees gathering the scrolls. As she reached for the scroll about war tactics a hand fell over hers. She looked up to see Minato's eyes clash with hers and a smile on his face. He picked up the scroll and helped Kushina to her feet. He extended his arm to give the scroll her and she reached out her eyes still caught by his.

"Thank you Minato-san" she mumbled, a faint blush appearing on her face.

"You're welcome Kushina-san. For a Jonin, you're a little clumsy" he teased a smile plastered on his face. Instead of getting angry, or slapping him or anything a normal shinobi would have done if their rank was questioned she smiled, sighed and lifted her hand to her red hair and pushed it behind her ear.

"It's not like I have to be on guard when I have such a great shinobi near me" she said the words, making Minato's heart thud inside his chest. Kushina felt the air in the room change and she timidly looked into Minato's forever blue eyes. Minato's blue eyes reflected her and his heart rated reacted wildly to having his eyes clash with hers.

"Kushina…" he mumbled taking a small step towards the red headed shinobi. Kushina did the same and stepped forward, raising her finger to his lips to quiet him.

"Minato…" his name rolled off lip full lips. His arms came around her suddenly and she sighed at the warmth she felt from him. She looked down at his chest, suddenly feeling shy for and unknown reason. His hand carefully came under her chin and lifted her face up to meet his. Kushina felt his lips meet hers and her eyes drifted close. The kiss started out soft and sweet, questioning almost. Once they both understood the need the other felt the kiss developed into something feral and fierce. His lips attacked hers viciously, his hands roaming over her petite body. His lips traveled to his neck and Kushina gasped for some shred of control.

"M-Minato" she managed before his lips claimed hers once more. His tongue dove into her and she felt her whole body respond as he ran his tongue over her bruising lips. She let a small moan cut the silence and he answered her by letting a wild sounding grunt escape him. His hand traced her hip and left a trail of tingles in its place. Kushina couldn't hold her self in control any longer and let her hands escape her control and do what they wanted. Reaching up she quickly untied the forehead protector from Minato's forehead and let it fall to the floor with a clink. Her hands were in his blonde hair in moments, the feeling like rough silk. His kisses trailed her jaw line and her throat, and her grip on his hair tightened.

"S-Sorry" she murmured, and kissed his lips tenderly. He smiled into her lips and brought his arms around her pulling her even closer to him. She let out a small gasp, and smiled at his laughing blue eyes.

"So, how about that date?" he asked her sheepishly. Laughter like bells ringing echoed in Minato's ears and he felt a smile break out on his face. Rich laughter soon escaped him too; their laughter of the two rang out over Konoha.

XxXxX

Alright I know this took me forever to write but I was working on another MULTI chapter story, which won't be up anytime soon. Darn! Anyway I hope you love my Minato and Kushina story, love it enough to review it please!

Sayonara,

Demoness of Evil


End file.
